blogclan_2fandomcom-20200213-history
Swanfeather
'Swanpaw '''is a white she-cat with black paws, ears, and tail tip. She has dark green eyes. Personality In a nutshell, Swanpaw is a creative, stubborn, smart, loyal and trustworthy person. Everyone thinks she's weird, but being weird is a positive thing. She's quiet around people she doesn't know and NEVER raises her hand up during lessons (though she should). She gets good grades but doesn't want to sound selfish, every time someone asks her about her grades she ignores the question. With her friends she's the talkative one and tends to get crazy. She has a (very) small group of good friends, with them she has to be the one who organizes everything and always keeps the conversations going. She finds it hard, I mean, REALLY REALLY hard to make new friends (mostly in real life, but on the net too). She made a new friend in her new school and that's a miracle. Some people (might) think she's nice, so she tries to be nice to them and smile a lot. On the negative side, she gets annoyed pretty easily (though she hides it well). Some very small details can annoy her. Though she is annoyed easily, she doesn't get mad easily. There is a difference. If someone makes her angry, she does everything she can to make their life horrible. That is easy for her because she knows what people hate and what makes them feel miserable. Well, maybe she isn't that nice and quiet after all. So better not to make her mad >:3 (Jk, Jk). On the Blog She joined BlogClan on December 6th 2016, after a month and a half of stalking. She chose that day because it's Finland's independence day and therefore easy to remember. She has drawn a few fursonas and personas but she hasn't done anything special on the blog yet. On the Wiki She joined the wiki on February 19th 2017. She has no idea what to do here, doesn't know how to navigate here or how to use this and doesn't dare to join the conversations and things, so yeah, this is going well :p Before she figures things out she just keeps editing this page and fills it with useless information. Trivia *Swanpaw is Finnish and absolutely loves Finland (maybe too much, she could talk about it all day). *She loves to draw but never knows what to draw (ideas?). *She doesn't know what to do here on Wiki. *She has no friends on BlogClan (yet?). *Her favorite colors are purple and blue. *Her birthday is on March 27 (2003). *She is 13 years old (still). *She is in the 7th grade in "lower secondary" (if that was its name). *Her grammar sucks (because of obvious reasons). *She loves cats. *Her granny had a cat called Fatima (a gray she-cat with green eyes), she was so lovely and everything but she died a few years ago ;( *Her wiki name "Salmiakki" is a Finnish type of candy which she personally dislikes. *She has a dearly disliked littlesister. *Her dad is a coeliac. *She speaks English and Finnish (obviously), and she started studying Swedish last year. She hopes to study German next year. *This page has unimportant information on it. ''((Ps. If you find any grammar or other mistakes (they are very likely), feel free to correct them! Thanks!)) Category:Apprentice Category:She-cat